Hey, Soul Sister
by Victoriousjadefan
Summary: "You're special. I just feel like I can be myself around you, ya know? And plus… you're the only one I need." Cat placed her petite hand over her mouth, and the smiled. "You're the only one I need, also." Then, she leaned in. /\ CatxAndre song-fic.


Hey, Soul Sister

**A/N: The reason I took out the lyrics is because this idiot threatened to report me if I didn't. I'm angry. For the sake of this fic, listen to the song 'Soul Sister' by Train while you read this until I can put the lyrics back in. Please… **

"Guys!" Cat Valentine grinned as she approached the table at which her friends were seated at. "Guess what?!" No one spoke. Cat pouted. "Oh come on! No one wants to guess?"

"I'll guess, Cat." Her friend, Andre Harris, volunteered as he sat down beside yet another one of her friends, Tori Vega. "Is your brother getting out of the 'special hospital' today?" Cat shook her head.

"Nope! He's still pretty messed up." Andre laughed. "Guess again!"

"Okay, is it-"Andre was interrupted by a very annoyed Jade West.

"Just tell us, Cat! No one wants to guess!" Cat shrieked and quickly sat down beside Andre.

"Okay, well…" She paused for dramatic effect, "I got an A plus on my Math exam!" Cat said with excitement, getting up so she could bounce up and down. Andre smiled.

"That's great, 'lil red! I'm so proud of you!" Cat beamed as she sat herself back down and unwrapped her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Thanks, Andre!" She scooted closer to him and then whispered "I think you're the only one who cares" before placing a small kiss on the side of his head. Andre touched the spot where she had kissed him, lipstick coming off onto his dark hands.

.

Andre walked down the hallway, humming a tune while he did so. As he began to place his books into his locker, he heard a voice coming from behind. "Hey!" Andre recognized the voice immediately.

"Cat, hey. What's up?" He closed his locker softly and placed his hands in his pockets; a nervous habit of his.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to see you!" Cat smiled widely, causing Andre to smile as well. Her smile was contagious.

"Aw. That's sweet. Why did you want to see me?" Cat's smile suddenly disappeared and she glanced at her shoes.

"I, um, wanted to tell you something." Andre motioned for her to continue. "You see, it's kind of um, weird but… I like you, Andre." He froze.

"Of-of course you do. We're friends." Andre stated, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Cat shook her head.

"Not that kind of like. I like," she breathed heavily, "like you. As in more of a friend." Andre gasped. He had no idea she felt like that.

"Oh." Was all he could get out. The two of them stood there awkwardly, until Cat leaned in.

Their almost-kiss was interrupted by Beck shaking him awake. "Dude. Dude!"

"Hmm?" Andre sat up groggily, "where am I?"

"You're in History class. You fell asleep." Beck explained, grabbing his text book and using it to lightly hit Andre on the shoulder.

So he was dreaming. Andre couldn't help but blush slightly. Why was he dreaming about Cat?

"Andre!" His thoughts were again cut off by Beck. "Come on. It's time to go to our next class." Nodding, Andre picked up his text book and headed for the door. He started walking to his next class, only partly paying attention to where he was going.

"Ow!" He heard a yelp. It was Cat. She was laying on the ground, rubbing her side.

"Cat? Why are you on the floor?" Andre asked her, reaching his hand out. Cat stared at him wide-eyed.

"You knocked me over!" She shrieked, dusting off her dress. "I thought we were friends." Her voice had a hint of sadness in it, and Andre felt like his heart had broken.

"I'm so sorry, Cat. It was an accident!" He re-assured the girl. Cat nodded.

"Oh, okay! We all make mistakes. I forgive you!" She chirped, skipping off. Andre shook his head and smiled.

.

"And next up is Cat Valentine singing 'Only Girl in the World'!" The DJ announced while Andre and the rest of his friends cheered. They were in Karaoke Dokie, like Cat had wanted, and the groups favorite red-head was about to go and preform for them.

"Hey guys. So I'm Cat Valentine, and like the DJ man over there said, I'm going to be singing Only Girl in the World by-"

"Cat!" Jade yelled, "get on with it!"

Shrieking slightly Cat grabbed hold of the mic as the music began to play.

"**La la la la**

**La la la la**

**La la la la.**

**I want you to love me, like I'm a hot guy**

**Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like**

**So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight**

**I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride"**

As the other got up and danced, Andre stayed put. He couldn't get up. He was too mesmerized.

"**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**

**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**

**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**

**Only girl in the world...**

**Like I'm the only one that's in command**

**Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man**

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**

**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**

**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**

**Only one..."**

Cat got a bit more comfortable as she began to dance around the stage whilst singing. Andre's eyes widened. He couldn't dance, he didn't want to miss a single thing Cat did on that stage.

.

Andre sat contently beside Cat as they all watched Tori attempt to answer Sinjin's question. It was a very good game show, he had to admit. Andre hoped they wouldn't mess it up for the curly-haired boy.

Robbie and Tori's turn began to get boring, and Andre found himself staring at the girl beside him. Cat Valentine. Man, was all he could think when he saw her. That girl was something. Unique. Special. Cat was the only girl that could give him butterflies. She made him feel something Andre had never felt before.

Was it love? He didn't know. Not yet, anyway.

.

"Cat!" Andre called, scanning the hallways for the red-head. "Cat where are you? I've got something for you!"

"Oooh what is it?" Cat popped up behind him, causing Andre to have a mini heart-attack. She always made his heart beat very fast.

"Open it and find out." Andre grinned, handing a wrapped present to Cat. She cocked her head to the side.

"Why are you giving me a gift? It's not my birthday, and it's not Christmas."

"Because," he grinned, "I just want you to know how special you are to me. You're an amazing friend." Cat blushed wickedly.

"Aww Andre! Thank you!" She smiled, wrapping her arms around her ever-so-kind friend. "I can't believe it! You're the best!"

"No," Andre corrected her, "you are." They both grinned.

.

Andre stared intently as Cat, his secret crush, bounced around excitedly. What she was excited about, Andre didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to watch her forever.

.

He had the same dream almost every night. Cat told him that she was in love with him, and Andre confessed his love for her as well. Then, she leaned in. His dream always stopped at that.

If only that dream would come true, minus the stopping.

.

"Canon-ball!" Cat yelled, jumping into the water. Andre laughed.

"Nice one, 'lil-red. But watch this." He jumped into the pool while making a face, causing Cat to explode in laughter.

"You're so funny when the others aren't around." She told him bluntly. Andre bit his lip.

"Maybe it's because," Cat looked at him questionably, "you're special. I just feel like I can be myself around you, ya know? And plus… you're the only one I need."

Cat placed her petite hand over her mouth, and the smiled. "You're the only one I need, also." Then, she leaned in.

Finally; his dream was coming true.

.

"Are you sure you want me to perform with you?" Cat asked her boyfriend timidly. "This is an awards show, after all. I don't want to mess things up for you."

"Of course!" Andre wrapped his arms around his beautiful girlfriend, "relax. You'll do great. Trust me."

Cat nodded. "Alright."

"Introducing for the first time, Andre Harris and Cat Valentine!"

"That's our queue." Andre led Cat out onto the stage. She was a tad nervous.

"Hey guys. I'm Andre Harris and this is my girlfriend, Cat Valentine. And we're going to sing a song for you guys. Hit it!"

"_**Hey, hey, hey…"**_

**A/N: That was my first song-fic. Did I do it right? **

**So, I kind of ship Candre. They're just agduyrfgrey so cute. Even if you don't ship Candre, please review! Thanks, guys! **

**Loaf you,**

**- Victoriousjadefan**


End file.
